One Hot Night
by cuddletheweasley
Summary: When a practice goes to late, Laney has to sleep over at Corey's place. Things escalate. Crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, dudes! As my first fan-fic, I want you to criticize the heck out of this story, and be honest, and don't hold back. I love you all! I own nothing. I'm homeless. Jk jk. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

** Laney's PoV**

I am _sick_ of having to deal with Corey! He is so oblivious. Even if I shoved my lips on his, he would take it as a joke, punch me in the shoulder, and call me 'dude'. He has no idea I like him. No, **LOVE** him. He sees my fluttery-eyed, heart-poundy, sweaty-palmy, emotion-filled attitude when he get in my face or even touches my shoulders. He still has no idea. Grr. It's hard to face that he only guy I would virtually consider being with forever doesn't know I exist. I guess I'm being melodramatic. He knows I _exist_ but I am nothing important to him. he sees me as a 'bro', 'dude', 'fella', an 'guy'. I think all three of the boys are oblivious. Kin, Kon, and most of all, Corey. They all see me as 'one of the guys'. *huff* I guess I'll just strait out tell him everything about how I feel about him. Wish me luck. I'll need it.

I suddenly realize I'm zoning out in the middle of practice. It's the damn songs fault. It makes me think of Corey. I look up to see Kon looking at me like i belong in a mental hospital.

"What was that, dude?! We were in the zone! Why'd you bail?" Kon sounded severely devastated. I didn't blame him. We got a gig at this park tomorrow. its supposed to be this carnival-party thing. We are having a late practice before the show to make sure we nail it.

"Sorry, guys. It's late, my hands hurt, I'm so friggin tired. It's like, eleven. Don't we need rest for the show tomorrow?" I knew I sounded sincere. I have a lot of practice, not only on my bass, but my lying as well. Corey looked at me with what I saw as understanding. I blinked. It's gone. Oh well.

"Lanes, we need to rock his gig, even if it means we can't rest. This is going to be our big chance!" He looked dead serious. It was a little bit scary. "You say that every time we have a gig, Core! And every time, our fan-base only increases by one or two people." What I say is true. We don't have many followers, we have a few groupies, maybe ten or fifteen. They sometimes come to the garage to hear us practice. It's fun when they do. they bring us brownies sometimes. Yumm! But back to the subject "Core, before you say, 'this is our big chance' make sure there are more than twenty people showing up." I say out loud. Not only am I annoyed, I'm worried. If I can't get my shit together before tomorrow, I'll lose it on stage, zone out, and ruin the slim chance we have of getting everyone to love us. I hate my subconscious. I'm zoning again. Dammit!

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Laney," Kin finally spoke up. "But Corey is right. We need to get this perfect. Tell you what, we'll practice one more time, then we'll text our parents and sleep over here so we don't have to walk home in the dark. Then, in the morning, when all of us are well rested and fed, we will practice more until the show. Sound good?" Kin seemed to say it all in one breath. He was sort of panting.

"That sounds fine." I say short and sweet. We practice our opening song one more time, and then we get ready for bed.

Kin and Kon seem like they live here. hey almost never go home after a practice, so they just bring clothes with them so they don't have to sleep in jeans. But me on the other hand, I don't stay the night, and I think this is the first time since we were kids that I've spent the night at Core's.

"Lanes, you got clothes?" Corey asked me, almost immediately after the last note of the song. "Umm, no but I'm fine with my clo-" "Okay! Come up for a minute. you can borrow some of my clothes." I followed him with out hesitation. We bounced up the stairs toward Corey's bedroom. He let me in first, then closed the door behind him. I could feel my hart pounding just a little bit faster. Core skipped over to his pile of clothes on his floor, due to having a lack of dresser. he dug until he found a pair of sweats and a red Dr. Pepper T-shirt (don't own). he threw them to me and started walking out. Before he got to he door, he turned on his heel, looked me strait in the eyes and said "I'll see you downstairs." He had a look in his eye that seemed to burn a hole in my head, but I couldn't put my finger on what he was thinking.

I get dressed and go down to see Kin and Kon already sleeping in their matching striped pajamas. they were laying on the stage a couple feet from each other.

Then I see Corey. He is sitting on the edge of the stage, in a black muscle-shirt and black pajama pants that have the Grojband logo all over them. he is writing in what seems to be a journal. Even from the top of the stairs I could make out the slight chisel in Corey's arms. It sent a shiver down my back. I'm not that into super muscley people, that have, like, unnaturally big muscles. But Corey is just right. He's not to big, not to scrawny, but just the right balance of tough and lean. Wait. What am I doing? Oh, yeah, zoning. AGAIN! Oh, well.

I walk down the stairs as quietly as I can, so maybe I can get a glimpse of what he is writing. Maybe some lyrics. We don't steal lyrics from Trina's diary anymore, and, for all honesty I like the songs Corey writes than the ones we got from his crazy sister. they definitely give more emotion in what we really are about.

Still being extremely quiet, I somehow manage to get on stage without Corey noticing me. I walk up behind him, and crouch down and try to peer over his shoulder onto what he is writing. All I get to see is 'She is just so s-'. Before I stumble and fall on his shoulders. I don't know if I should be scared or humored. the jump he gave was about three feet in the air. Then he jumped off the stage, pulling out a fairly large hunting knife, spun on his heel, and got in a karate stance.

Once he saw me, he lowered his knife, put it back into wherever he got it from, stood up strait, and brushed off his shoulders. "I meant to do that." he said all calm and he shrugged. I giggled. I don't giggle. Ever. Well, except when I'm alone.

"What were you doing behind me?" Corey spoke in a joking tone as he picked up his book that fell open on the floor wit ha drawing. It sort of looked like two people. I will get to read that journal if it is the last thing I do. "Oh, nothing... just trying to do exactly what happened. Nothing much. Besides scaring the living shit out of you." I giggled again. What is wrong with me? "Well, yeah that was kind of obvious. You nearly gave me a heart-attack." He said as he tucked his journal under his arm and went to set it down next to his guitar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Make-up hug?" I asked him with open arms, hoping to not get rejected. I closed my eyes, hoping to feel his warm body encasing mine. It didn't come. With sadness in my heart I opened my eyes and almost died. All I saw were two huge blue eyes right in front of mine. I stumbled a bit and let out a small yelp, but before I hit the ground Corey caught me and held me really tight. This hug was he one thing I have been waiting for all my life. He held me tight, but warm and welcoming. I felt like I was home. After what seemed like forever, he let go and put his forehead against mine. The look he had was hard to explain. but then he said "Never again" I have no idea what he meant. I just hope it works in my favor.

** Corey's PoV**

****I heard myself say "Never again" I knew exactly what I meant. "Never again do you ever look at that book." I told her. Even though I loved being this close to her, I couldn't let her find out about that book. That book not only had all of my songs, but drawings, journal entries, ad all of my deepest secrets. She almost saw one of my worst confessions in that book. I had admitted to myself that I really, really wanted to get inside her. But, umm. Yeah. I never want her to see that. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for the feedback! Love you all! I own nothing. This is going to be a long chapter. Songs and junk.**

** Corey's PoV**

I can't let anyone see that book, Ever. No one. Laney backed out of my grasp, leaving a cold and lonely hole. That kind of made my happiness deflate a little bit. she walked over to the TV and turned it on. The first thing I heard was a scream, Laney jumped, and turned off the television. She backed into the couch and fell into a ball. She looked like she was crying. I slowly walked over to her and gently put my hand on her back.

"Shh, Lanes. It's okay... Don't cry"

Still petting her, I stood up and turned on the TV, and quickly turned off the sound so I didn't scare her. I knew this movie. Even I was horrified by this movie.

"28 Days Later" Laney was probably scared out of her mind.

I walked over to her again and sat down, holding her in my arms. "It's okay, Lanes. It's okay. Everything is fine. It's just a movie. I'll be here for you. Do you want to sleep down here with me tonight?"

She lifted her head and I saw tears streaming down her face. "Yeah. I don't feel safe alone, and I only saw two seconds of the movie." Where are we sleeping?" She had the sweetest little face. Even if the look she had was terrible, she still looked beautiful.

"We'll sleep right here. Is that fine with you? I promise I'll stay here the whole night here holding you. You'll be safe." I looked at her with the most comforting face I could give. I rubbed her shoulder one last time before I got up to go get blankets.

"Will you be okay with me gone for a few minutes?" I turned to see if she would be okay.

"I guess so... Just be quick, okay?" She was still in her 'Safety Ball'

"Promise." I said as I turned and looked at her before I went up to my bed room to grab some blankets.

**Laney's Pov**

I still felt scared. It feels like Corey's been gone for a while. I decide to go find him. I crept up the stairs to Corey's room. I opened the door very slightly. He didn't notice. I peered through the crack of the door, seeing Corey bent over his bed with his head in his hands. The first thing I saw was his ass. Zoning again, dammit. Then I heard a mumble coming from his mouth.

"What do I do? I can't make it through the night without being sexual! I need to find a way out of this!

At this point, I decided to walk in.

"Umm, Corey?" I walk in with a cringe at the sudden sound of my own voice. "Can we go downstairs now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people! Here is chapter 3! I still own nothing. How are you liking it so far?**

** Laney's PoV**

"Can we, umm, go downstairs now?" I asked Corey, still cringing in fear, the picture of the woman being eaten by a zombie on the television still fresh in my mind. I hate scary movies. I'm really glad Corey is here to keep me safe

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Lanes. I just got caught up in myself. I'll just grab another pillow and we can head downstairs."

Corey looked at me with sincere apology. I just cant get what he said out of my head. What did he mean by sexual? He doesn't even know I'm a _girl_. Is he gay? I hope not. Does he know I'm a girl, but still sees me as a friend and not a possible significant other? Thee are too many questions going on for me. Shit. I'm zoning again.

Corey is looking a me weird again, but not the 'You belong in a mental hospital weird'. It was more like an indescribable curious weird.

I wonder what he's thinking.

**Corey's PoV**

I know lanes zones a lot, but she has been more often when we are alone. she has been acting strange and I'm not sue if I like it or not. But I just hope she is thinking about me like I think about her.

I grab another pillow, and carry my huge armload of blankets and pillows down to the couch. I set two pillows on the couch, side by side, and sandwich us in the two warmest blankets in the house. I let her in the inside beaue I don't want her to fall of the small amount of couch she has.

"Get in there, you." I say to her jokingly, trying to calm her down about what she saw.

"No, that's fine. You can sleep in the inside. I just want to be with some one." As she said this, she rubbed the back of her head and looked down. I thought to myself, 'I don't want to be with anyone but you.' she looked back up at me with the most beautiful sad puppy dog look. One that I just couldn't resist.

"Well, okay. If that's what you want."

I looked at her with worry and pity because I can't just stand there and have her not be happy with me. I can't let not be happy with me.

So I climb on the couch and scoot over as far back as I can to make room for Laney.

"Come on, it'll be fine."

I pat the narrow spot next to me for her to join.

She almost Immediately responds. To my joy.

** Laney's PoV**

The only reason I want Corey to sleep on the inside is so I can sneak a peek at that book of his. I'll just wait until he falls asleep so I can get up to look at his book with little disturbance to his sleep.

I crawl onto the couch with him, and I hug him as tight as I could. I'm not scared anymore, but I want to see what he meant while he was talking to himself. I start to nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug Corey tighter. I could feel him getting harder with my ankles.

So that's what he meant. Ha. Time for intervention.

"Core..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"what do you think of me? Like am I a good person to you?"

"Of course you're a good person. You're my best friend."

" But what do you think of me?"

"I think you are the most trustworthy person I know, and there is just something mysterious about you that I just can't figure out. You really are the prettiest girl I kno-"

"Wait. You know I'm a girl?"

_omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg_

"Of course I know you're a girl. What makes you think that I didn't?"

"Well, you just call me dude all the time, and you never talk to me like I'm a girl. I just thought that you thought of me as just 'one of the guys'."

"I sort of do. It's not like I don't recognize you're a girl. i just only have one girlfrie- I mean a girl that's a friend. I never thought that you were a guy. You're to pretty to be a guy."

"You think I'm pretty? No one has ever said that to me."

My heart is pounding so fast. My stomach is all butterflies.

"Really? You are super pretty. How didn't you know?"

"I was never told. I just always assumed that there was no facial attractiveness."

I really had no idea. The only people that told me I was pretty was my parents. And I figured they just told me that be cause I was their daughter. So getting this assurance from Corey means a lot to me.

"Nonsense. You are bea-u-ti-ful! That's part of why I love you, Laney."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"I said 'I love you'." He smiled "Like this." He leaned in closer to my face, putting his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes. I did what I had wanted to for years. I leaned in, closed my eyes, and kissed Corey Riffin. The one guy I've had a crush on forever. I finally did it. Finally. This was the best moment of my life. His lips were so soft and warm. after a few seconds that I didn't want to end, he pulled away. Then pulled me into a hug that crushed me. I felt a small wetness hit the top of my hair.

I pulled away. Just to see Corey crying slightly, but still a smile on his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. That was... Amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"I said I LOVE YOOUUUUU." I smile and say it in a sing-song voice. I kissed him again, but this time it was very quick. I had three questions for him.

"Corey, I have a few questions for you."

"Yes, love?"

"First, are we like, a couple now?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Obviously."

"Then yes."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Yayy. Okay, second question. Why are you hard?"

He blushed instantly.

"Umm, uhm. Because I love you?"

"Good answer. Third question. Uhh, whats in that book of yours? I saw it when I was behind you, and I just want to know."

"Well, I guess there is nothing to hide now... go ahead..."

I jumped up, eager to find out what the hell he had in there.

I turned back a second, to see that he had his head in his hands. I slowly walked back to where he was seated and pat his back, trying to give him an encouraging word.

"Hey, it's okay... No matter what is in there I'm sure It's not gonna throw me off as much as this." I gestured to the bulge in his pants.

"I know," he responded "It's just that I've been keeping that book from you for years, and now, you get to see it all."

"I get it, Core. I really do. I've been hiding my feelings from you for longer than I can think, but now you know, and it's the best feeling in the world. So we can read your book together, answer my questions, and I can sit there afterward and comfort you and tell you everything is okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**All of you are seeming to love my story. Greatness! I promise... ~pinky swear!~ that there will be some EPIC SONGS. And my hair is blue. ~SQUEEEEEEEE!~ **

**Laney's PoV**

I continued to walk over to where Corey's guitar and journal was. As I reached them, I turned one last time to see Corey looking at me hopefully. It seemed to me like he wanted something. Oh, well. We'll see.

I picked up the journal to get a closer look at the cover. Black and white plaid with the band logo on it. There were scribbles and marks that were so incoherent I didn't even bother to try to read them.

I started to open the cover to the journal and I felt Corey's hands on my hips. He kissed me on the cheek and turned me with the book still in hand.

"I want you to know that, before you read, I mean every single word of that book. Every. Last. One."

"I'm not sure if that is going to give me comfort, Core."

He kissed me and said "Go ahead, Lanes. I trust you."

I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to the arm rest, and patted the seat next to me to invite Core to sit next to me.

He walked from across the room, and sat next to me, and looked at m with the same look he gave me in his bedroom ten minutes ago, when he ave me his clothes.

Again, I couldn't figure it out.

"Go ahead." He said, showing his shame.

I opened the front cover, and the first thing I saw was an amazing drawing of the band. All of us, in our normal configuration we are usually on on stage.

"Corey, This is... Amazing" I turned and smiled at him. He still looked ashamed as he pointed out something to me. He pointed to me, and I noticed, in the drawing, I looked... heavier than I usually do. I was puzzled. I looked over to Corey, who had his head in his hands.

"Uh, Core... Can you explain?"

"You're, umm... Pregnant..."

I was shocked. I never thought that Core would ever think of me like this... Unless...?

"Who's that dad?" I asked without shame and out of the blue. He looked at me and made a flash of a worried face. I blink. It's gone.

"Do you really wanna know?" He had a hint of sadness in his voice. I nodded. "It's... Uhm... Me..."

"I was expecting that. I know you have some sexual... fantasies."

I lay my hand on his leg, and I feel him flinch. I giggle to myself. Without shame this time.

"Uhm, next page. please." He sounded really awkward. Just to make him feel strange I moved my hand up some and flipped the page one-handed, making a point to squeeze slightly.

Next page. This is where the writing starts.

_5/19/2013_

_ Okay, first entry. what to do, what to do. I guess I should introduce myself and my friends and family._

_Corey (myself): My name is Corey I'm thirteen years old and I am 5`6. I have blue hair, (obviously artificial) my natural hair color is brown, but I hate how I look like that. I am the front man of a suburban garage band. Grojband. That's the name of our band. We're kind of awesome. We have four members, Me, Kin and Kon (twins), and_ _Laney _._ my crazy sister tries to kill us sometimes, but other than that, my life is pretty awesome. Okay. Friend time._

_Kin: Thirteen, about 5`4 and really nerdy. He has black hair (just like Kon) and he is a bit scrawny. He is our 'scientist' dude. He is pretty cool. He plays Keyboard and Key guitar._

_Kon: Also thirteen. He is tall. 6`2. Crazy. He is a bit on the heavy side, but other than that, he's just, Kon. He's funny, super-cool. One of my super-bros. Drummer. _

_ Laney: Thirteen, five foot even, she is the bassist of the band, but also is backup. She plays violin, tuba, ect. Whatever the guys don't play, she does. She is one of those, perfectly beautiful, absolutely the perfect shaped body, and the most level-headed and smart people you could meet. We've been friends for a long time. Since five years old. Let's just say that I believe in love at first sight._

Wow he really gets into this. Maybe he does really love me.

**Corey's PoV**

I was scared out my mind. She was almost to the part where I mention how much I look at her ass. A lot. I was worried how she was going to take that. She sat there just reading. I had no idea what she is thinking, she probably thought I was crazy. I would not be surprised. I just ramble on about how much I love Lanes. So this book goes on for a while. Laney is not going to finish reading it tonight

"Uhm, Core?"

Here it comes...

"Yes, my little Sugardrop?"

"Okay, That's a little bit weird, but never mind that. Whats this whole paragraph about you... uhh, looking at me... Bouncing?"

I remember that I described her 'womanly features' as bouncy. Awkward.

"uhh," I looked down "I just, uh, can't take my eyes off of you. You're just so... Sexy."

I started to crawl over top of her. Damn hormones, making me want to love her so hard

"Umm, C-Corey?"

"Mmm-Hmm" At this point I was devouring her neck. Kissing and licking her and making her stutter.

"You're making me..."

"What, Baby?"

"...W-Wet..."

**Laney's PoV**

"...W-Wet..." I mumbled, stuttering. This felt to good. I was about to break.

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up out of my neck. I was about to start something both of us would love.

"What is it, Babe?"

"Oh, nothing. Just sit back and relax." I said, trying to make my voice as sexy as possible.

I pushed him back onto the arm of the couch. He propped himself up on his elbows. My turn.

I crawled on him, locking his legs together with my knees. I started to kiss him deeply. I felt his bulge become Harder as I begged for access in to his mouth. I was granted with haste. He seemed desperate. I wrestled him and eventually won. I moved from his mouth to his jawline, savoring every inch. I started to kiss the right side of his neck, earning several moans, to my pleasure. I moved around trying to find his sweet spot. I eventually found it directly under his ear. I sucked an licked gently. I gradually started to suck harder. Corey started to hyperventilate. He pulled my hair, hard. It didn't hurt. I lightly bit his ear, taking time to get back to his lips to get to what I really wanted. I started to kiss him again, making it very clear that it was time for a rematch. I distracted him with my tongue as I moved my hands down to his bulge.

(A/N Okay, guys. this is really awkward to write while babysitting. T_T Also, I am stopping here for this chapter, because it's about to get graphic.)


End file.
